I'll open the Door Every Time
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Jade and Beck have been fighting more than usual, and it's making everyone uncomfortable. Jade thinks she knows the solution: threatening that they'll breakup. But will she get the results she wants or are Beck and Jade really just not meant to be?


FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

I really do love ALL the characters, but I tried to keep them as true to how they are on the show as possible. Sorry if anyone seems too OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Victorious or anything you may recognize.

I'll open the Door Every Time:

A Victorious One-Shot

Jade and Beck's arguments had increased significantly since they had been forced, along with Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Tori, to play on Sinjin's couple game show.

They were at the Vega household, in yet another dispute, because Beck had proved to Jade that their friends also couldn't stand them fighting.

"Come on, Beck!" Jade called in hopes that she could end their fight. "Take me to get some food."

Beck sighed. "I'm tired of fighting," He said.

"Okay," Jade said, trying to mask her annoyance. "I'm gonna walk out that door and I'm gonna count to ten—"

"Don't forget three," Cat reminded Jade despite that she didn't need to. "Some people forget it."

"If I get to ten and you're not out there…" Jade continued, overlooking the comment made by Cat. "I'm going home…and we're over."

Beck sighed, his chest heaved up and down.

Jade reached for the doorknob, but just as she was going to touch it she stopped. She turned back around, her eyes going only to Beck. Their gazes locked.

"I don't want to do this," Jade mumbled, casting a glare at the floor.

"Then don't," Beck said quietly, making Jade look back up at him.

Jade sighed, making her hard expression soften to one of remorse.

"Beck…" Jade began taking a few slow steps towards him.

Andre and Tori anxiously glanced at the scene before them then each other. Cat nervously twiddled with a piece of her hair. Robbie bit his cheek. They all knew Beck and Jade needed to work things out on their own, but that didn't kill the sympathy they felt towards their friends. The only person that didn't seem worried about Beck or Jade was Trina who was trying to hold back an excited scream.

"Yes?" Beck asked taking a step towards Jade.

"I…I know that we've been fighting a lot more lately and…" Jade confessed. "I'm sick of fighting too."

"Then let's just stop," Beck said.

Jade shook her head slowly. "It's not going to be that easy, Beck."

"Of course it is," Beck insisted, feeling his heart tear.

"See!" Jade exclaimed. "We're already fighting again!"

Everyone jumped slightly at how quickly Jade's tone had gone from somber to angry again.

"We can't do this anymore," Jade said.

"Jade…" Beck said, in an attempt to stop her.

"No," Jade said quietly before returning to her normal tone.

Beck and Jade were looking directly into each others' eyes.

"Beck," Jade forced herself to say.

Beck stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You won't have to wait for me to get to ten," Jade continued, her voice sounding tearful.

"Jade—" Tori called out in realization.

"Because…" Jade finished, her head snapping away from them. "We're over." She quickly exited, but not before they all saw the small tear dash down her right, porcelain cheek.

"No…" Beck whispered.

"Yes!" Trina said loudly.

"Trina!" Tori said to her sister.

"What?" Trina said in a what's-the-big-deal-way. "Now there's more time for me and—HEY! BECK, WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see that Beck had rushed out the door after Jade.

"YOU FORGOT ME!" Trina continued to call out.

"Its okay, Trina," Robbie comforted her. "…Maybe Beck will come back for you."

"Fat chance," Rex said bluntly.

"Can't you be polite for once?!" Robbie asked irritated.

"Nope," Rex answered.

*_VicTORIous_*

Jade reluctantly turned to look at the door once more. She sighed through her sniffles and continued towards her car. Behind her she heard the Vega's door click open to reveal a distressed Beck.

"Jade! Jade, wait!" Beck called out. He quickly jogged up to her.

"What? You don't think I'm sorry?!" Jade asked defensively.

"No," Beck said quietly. "I do."

"Because I am," She said in a lower tone. She studied the pebbles that led up to Tori's driveway.

"Jade," Beck said quietly. "…Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Jade asked, glaring up at Beck beneath her eyelashes. She bit her cheek in an effort to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow onto her face.

"You _know_ what I mean," Beck said with a sigh. "Jade…"

"Beck, you _know_ its better this way—" Jade insisted.

"No, it's not!" Beck said. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? Did you _want_ us to break up?!"

"No, of course not!" Jade said, finding it harder and harder not to cry.

"Then…then tell me why," Beck said, desperately. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Jade whispered. She looked out towards the sky. "Beck…I wanted us to stay together. I…I want us to stay together. But its better…this—"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Beck asked exasperated.

"Because it's true!" Jade screamed, turning back to Beck.

"No, it's not! ...What are you afraid of?!"

"I just don't want to hurt you!" Jade screamed. Her voice cracked and that was it. Jade no longer could hold it in. She cried.

"What?" Beck said quietly. "Jade…how could you hurt me?"

"By-by doing this," Jade explained through her tears. "I…"

"Breathe," Beck encouraged her.

Jade took a breath then continued. "I always hurt you by yelling at you and…and stuff like that."

"Jade, we can fix that," Beck consoled her. "_You_ said you don't want to fight. _I _said I don't want to fight. We can stop it together, okay?"

"But—"

"No buts," Beck whispered.

He then reached out and held Jade close to him. Beck gently rested his head on top of Jade's.

"Jade," Beck whispered.

"What?" Jade whispered back.

"Let's get back together."

"Okay."

"And Jade," Beck said pulling away from her slightly.

"What?" Jade asked looking up at him.

"I love you," Beck said with a smile.

"I love you too, Beck," Jade said, smiling back.

The last of her tears fell from her eyes and Beck gently kissed her cheeks.

* * *

If you didn't guess this is how I think "The Worst Couple" should have went. ;) _  
_


End file.
